Amor Calórico
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Ela: Uma atendente de drive-tru; Ele: Um dos clientes. O que aconteceria se ele demonstrasse interesse por ela... um interesse que não fazia parte dos serviços? /SasuSaku/ Presente para Srta. T de aniversário! Parabéns amiga!


**.: Amor calórico :.**

_Dedicada à Srta. T/Belle/Thaís_

**((** (~￣▽￣)~ Gonna get you **))**

Summary: Ela: Uma atendente de drive-tru; Ele: Um dos clientes. O que aconteceria se ele demonstrasse interesse por ela... um interesse que não fazia parte dos serviços? SasuSaku

**(( **≧▂≦ yummy** ))**

A noite chegava e o turno dela só começava.

Fazia cerca de dois meses que ela havia pegado o turno da noite no drive-tru. A gerente, após um mês, ofereceu a ela uma mudança para o caixa. Mas, surpreendentemente; ela rejeitou.

Eram em noites como essa que ele aparecia.

Ela não sabia o carro dele, não sabia quem ele era. Só sabia que ele era como um ímã para ela; atraindo-a para ele.

Ele era um dos melhores clientes. Comparecia toda noite, não vindo apenas na noite de folga dela. Pelo que ela descobriu.

O pedido dele sempre era o mesmo: Número 7 sem cebola, picles e pepino; com tomate duplo.

Ela sempre se perguntava de como ele era. Já havia conversado com as garotas que trabalhavam no caixa do drive e elas contavam de como ele era atraente.

A voz dele era doce e tão bela que a fazia tremer da paixão que ele entoava.

Ela podia vê-lo, podia aceitar a oferta de passar a atender o caixa do drive, mas... ela tinha medo.

Essa era a verdade.

Ela tinha medo de que ele a reconhecesse e não a achasse bonita ou atraente.

Sabia que sua beleza era única. Não eram todas as pessoas que tinham cabelos róseos e olhos tão verdes quanto os dela.

Mas, mesmo recebendo tantos elogios e pedidos de namoro dos outros caras, ela temia que alguém tão lindo quanto ele, pela descrição das caixas, achasse que ela não era o suficiente.

Suspirou resignada. Não era bom ficar pensando nessas coisas.

Olhou o relógio e um pequeno sorriso gentil desenhou-se nos seus lábios carnudos.

Era quase meia-noite. Quase o horário em que ele estaria ali.

Tentou se ocupar com outras coisas esperando os minutos passarem.

O celular estava com a bateria quase acabada de tanto que ela jogava os jogos enquanto trabalhava.

Foi aí que um carro parou em frente ao drive.

- Bem vindo ao Konoha's. O que gostaria? –ela disse, em sua voz uma expectativa era notada. Ela pôde ouvir a risada disfarçada dele do outro lado.

- Boa noite para você também. –ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, mas logo voltou ao modo negócios.

- O que gostaria para comer, senhor? –ela o ouviu suspirar, e dessa vez foi a vez dela de rir. – Número 7, certo?

- Você me conhece muito bem. –riu novamente, não contendo a felicidade de vê-lo, ou pelo menos ouvi-lo, novamente ali.

- Qual o refrigerante, senhor? –ela perguntou. Às vezes ele gostava de mudar um pouco.

- Qual seu refrigerante favorito? –foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta, mas logo se recompôs.

Pois...

O cliente tem sempre a razão, não?

- Ah... Devo dizer que é Guaraná, senhor.

- Pode deixar o 'senhor' de lado. –ela sorriu, sabendo que ele não veria.

- Certo. São $ 14, 80. Deseja algo de sobremesa, ou algo mais?

- Sim. –ela ficou na expectativa, esperando ele dizer o que desejava. Mas, depois de dois minutos inteiros, ela não agüentou.

Não era à toa que os amigos a chamavam de impaciente.

- E o que seria?

- Você. –ficou sem palavras por um momento, achando que ele estava brincando com ela.

- Estou falando sério. O que você deseja mais? –perguntou irritada, detestava brincadeiras.

- Estou falando sério também. –não agüentando mais a brincadeira, resolveu termina-la, nem que isso a trouxesse prejuízos.

- São $ 14, 80. É só seguir em frente que seu lanche logo chegará. Obrigada por escolher o Konoha's. Volte sempre. –assim ela desligou o microfone, cortando a linha e não precisando ouvir mais daquela brincando tão sem graça.

Aquilo havia machucado-a.

**((**⊙△⊙ Sasuke baka ne**))**

Ele suspirou profundamente.

Realmente estava desesperado por ter aceitado conselhos do Dobe, seu melhor amigo, e a pessoa mais burra que conhecera (Hinata Hyuuga, a namorada dele, dizia que ele era apenas devagar demais), Naruto Uzumaki.

Partiu com o carro para o caixa do drive.

Havia se tornado uma tradição dele; sair do trabalho e passar no fast food, só para ouvir a doce voz dela.

A loira do caixa sorriu insinuante para ele.

Ele apenas grunhiu e pegou o lanche, partindo para o Plano B.

- São $ 14, 80. Em dinheiro ou cartão? –ela perguntou e ele reformulou tudo novamente.

- Em cartão. –ofereceu o cartão para a loira, que ele conseguiu ler o crachá como Ino, e começou o passo 1. – Ino... –a loira rapidamente o olhou, esperançosa. Ele apenas revirou os olhos para isso. – Eu gostaria de falar com a gerente do local, se fosse possível. –o rosto dela perdeu a coloração momentaneamente. Respirando fundo ela pegou o telefone e discou um número.

- Tsunade-sama?... É a Ino... Não, não é um cliente tentando me estuprar de novo... –os olhos dele se arregalaram com essa frase e ele se preocupou com a doce garota do drive. –Ele quer falar com a senhora... Sim. Está bem. –e ela desligou o telefone. Nem dois minutos depois a porta foi aberta e outra loira adentrou, esta vestia um uniforme mais bem feito, e com uma coloração melhor, em seu crachá estava escrito Tsunade.

- O que você fez agora? –a mulher perguntou para a loira.

- Ele só queria falar com a senhora. –a mulher de nome Tsunade olhou para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Uchiha Sasuke. –ela perguntou, ele apenas levantou a mão.

- Yo. –Tsunade disfarçou o riso.

- O que o traz aqui? –ela perguntou, enfadada. Ele sorriu, sentindo o passo 2 do plano vindo, acompanhado do 3. Abriu o porta-luvas e retirou dali um envelope.

- Gostaria que você entregasse algo a sua atendente de drive. –a sobrancelha de Tsunade levantou-se, questionadora. –Pode fazer isso? –ele pôde ver a indecisão dela.

- Olhe, Sasuke... não sei... –ela começou.

- Eu trarei o Dobe para visitá-la. –com essa promessa, Tsunade acenou afirmativamente.

- Certo, então. Entregarei isso para Sakura. –os olhos dele brilharam com a revelação.

- O nome dela é Sakura então... –disse mais para si mesmo. Tsunade sorriu.

- Já passou o cartão, Ino? –a outra loira acenou que sim e entregou o cartão para ele. –Apareça, Sasuke. Faz um bom tempo que não o vejo por aqui.

- Na verdade, ele vem toda noite, Tsunade-sama. Menos aos domingos, quando é a folga da Sakura. –revelado isso para Tsunade, ela riu abertamente.

- Quem diria o Uchiha menor caindo por uma garota, ein? –ela sorriu para ele, que, tentando esconder o rubor, apenas revirou os olhos.

- Vou indo, Tsunade. Foi um prazer reencontra-la. Trarei Naruto aqui. –ele disse, guardando o cartão e religando o carro.

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke. Entregarei isso nas mãos de Sakura. –ele acenou para ela, fechando a janela e partindo do drive.

- Ai se eu tivesse um homem assim... –Ino suspirou, sonhando acordada.

- Vai trabalhar, Ino. Nada de sonhar acordada! –dizendo isso Tsunade parte da sala, indo em direção a sala de certa garota de cabelos róseos. Bateu antes.

- Sakura? –perguntou a loira. Alguns segundos se passaram e a porta foi rapidamente aberta.

- Tsunade? –ela perguntou, confusa.

- Tenho algo pra te entregar, Sakura. Espero que você não jogue fora, porque eu fiz uma pequena promessa para o Uchiha. –ainda confusa Sakura recebeu o envelope nas mãos.

- O que...

- Faça bom uso! –dizendo isso, Tsunade partiu, deixando uma Sakura extremamente confusa segurando um envelope gordo.

- Mas que dia estranho. –disse para si mesma antes de fechar a porta, colocando o envelope em cima de sua mesa. Encarou-o por alguns instantes e pegou-o nas mãos. Olhando atentamente, e notando o quanto era pesado, chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Gah! Eu vejo isso quando acabar meu expediente. –ela disse, descansando o pacote na mesa.

Horas foram se arrastando... e, Sakura, não tinha nada pra fazer senão esperar que algum cliente fosse ao drive-tru às duas da manhã. Ela encarou o envelope que estava em cima da mesa. Sua mão se estendeu para pega-lo, e ela tornou a retorná-la. Suspirando derrotada, ela pegou o envelope nas mãos e o abriu. Encontrou ali um celular de última geração e um bilhete, ao qual abriu na hora.

_Não posso deixar que você escape tão facilmente. Esse celular é para você. Meu número está ali. É só clicar em 1. _

_Estarei esperando._

_Sasuke._

Ela olhou para aquilo como se fosse um et, ou uma mensagem de satã. A porta foi aberta e ela nem percebeu.

- Sakura? –a voz perguntou, Sakura rapidamente se levantou e colocou o celular, assim como o bilhete, no envelope e o segurou firmemente contra o peito.

- Tenten? –sorriu forçadamente para a amiga.

- Er... algo errado? –a morena perguntou. A garota de cabelos róseos acenou negativamente, arrancando um suspiro da morena.

- Certo, Sak-chan. Seu plantão acabou. –Tenten foi andando até a mesa para tomar sua posição. Sakura ficou paralisada no mesmo lugar. Com um grunhido a morena a olhou de lado.

- Xô, Sakura. Vai para casa. –acordando Sakura de seus devaneios, esta chacoalhou a cabeça. Caminhando até a porta e a abrindo para sair.

- Oyasumi, Tenten-chan. –Sakura desejou, a morena apenas ouviu a porta sendo fechada num click.

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan.

**((** ◑▽◐ Bom dia Tenten** ))**

Sakura chegou em casa e jogou-se no sofá; jogando a bolsa em algum lugar da sala. Olhou o celular, que estava em suas mãos, se perguntando se deveria ou não ligar para ele.

_-Você_

Chacoalhando a cabeça para livrar-se de tais pensamentos, ela joga o celular em algum lugar do sofá, se levantando e partindo para o banheiro, fechando a porta logo atrás se levantando e partindo para o banheiro, fechando a porta logo atrelular em algum lugar do sofpe e o segurou firmemente cont.

Quando saiu do banheiro, estava, de certa forma, descansada. O cansaço do corpo havia se ido, e o sono não estava mais tão pesado como antes.

Respirou fundo o ar frio da manhã pela varando. Tragando uma enorme quantidade pelas narinas. Ouviu a chaleira chiar da cozinha e adentrou novamente o apartamento, fechando a porta e trancando-o.

Fez uma xícara de chá grande, adorando a temperatura tão prazerosamente quente dele. Colocou a xícara na mesinha em frente ao sofá e jogou-se ali. Uma música lenta tocando ao fundo.

Sentiu algo nas costas e vagou sua mão por ali. Sentindo algo duro, pegou-o com a mão e o puxou para fora, dando de cara com o celular.

_É só clicar em 1._

Era só clicar o número 1 e falaria com ele. Mas...será que ela queria falar realmente com ele?

Encarou o celular, deixando-o na mesinha e trocando-o pela xícara de chá quente. Resolveria isso mais tarde... agora só queria descansar, e mais... estava para sair o resultado da faculdade de Osaka, uma cidade próxima à Tokio, a qual ela prestara vestibular.

Se tudo desse certo, ela partiria na próxima semana.

Ronronou, apreciando o calor. Lembrando-se que ainda não estava em sua cama macia e deliciosa; se levantou, encaminhando-se para a cama e se jogando nela, indo para baixo das cobertas. Com um controle, desligou o som e fechou as janelas com uma cortina escura. Programou o despertador para às 12. Daria tempo de se encontrar com os outros depois.

((xox))

Domingo... o dia que Sakura mais adorava.

Descanso, muito sono, e mais; diversão garantida com os amigos.

Todos se encontravam no shopping; Sakura sempre atrasada. Ela estava feliz por ser domingo.

Passaram o dia no fliperama, se divertindo e gastando o dinheiro que demoravam horas para gastar. Às 8, Sakura tomou um táxi para seu apartamento, se despedindo dos amigos.

Pagou o táxi e adentrou no prédio, encontrando sua caixa de correio cheia. Suspirou e pegou os papéis, indo para dentro de seu apartamento.

Jogou-se no sofá, depois de deixar as botas próximas da porta e jogando a bolsa em algum lugar. Foi olhando a correspondência.

_'Quer comprar uma TV por apenas 1000 reais?'.... Passo._

_'Móveis novos'; Passo._

_'Computador de última geração, Negativo'... Passo totalmente._

_'Disk entrega Konoha's'... melhor guardar, nunca se sabe. _ Separou aquele na mesinha.

_'Empréstimo'; Passo._

_'Faculdade de Osaka'._

Arregalou os olhos e jogou todas as outras cartas no chão, que na verdade era o tapete fofo creme.

- Oh meu Kami! -disse exasperada. Começou a pensar nas possibilidades...

E se ela não passasse? E se passasse? E se fosse recusada? E se fosse aceita?

Cansada de todo esse suspense, abriu cautelosamente a carta. Ao tirá-la do envelope, engoliu em seco.

- Agora é a hora da verdade. -suspirando pesarosamente, abriu a carta, encarando as letras.

....

...

..

.

- OH MEU DEUS, EU PASSEI!!!!!!!!! -berrou, saltando para cima do sofá e começando a pular.

- Eu passei! Eu passei! Eu passei! -desceu do sofá rapidamente, indo em direção ao telefone e discando um número.

Tuuuuu Tuuuuu Tuuuuu

Ouviu o barulho do telefone sendo atendido. Sua impaciência só aumentava mais.

- Moshi Moshi? -ouviu uma voz de mulher atender, e não se conteve mais.

- EU PASSEI, TSUNADE!!!! -ela berrou no telefone, não contendo a alegria.

- Sakura.... você sabe que horas são? Kami-sama.... -o telefone ficou alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Calma... você disse o quê?

- Eu passei! -ela disse, mais controlada. Ouviu um barulho de algo se quebrando do outro lado da linha.

- OH MEU KAMI!!!! SAKURA, ISSO É ÓTIMO!!!! AGORA VOCÊ VAI PODER FAZER AQUELA FACULDADE DE MEDICINA QUE TANTO QUERIA!!!! -a voz da mulher gritava, os Hz podiam ser mais do que de uma festa rave.

- Sim!! -Sakura começara a chorar, soluçando vez ou outra.

- Oh, querida... Estou tão orgulhosa de você.

Tsunade havia sido a tutora de Sakura desde quando ela fez 13 anos, ano em que os pais dela morreram num acidente envolvendo uma TV e uma fita, que após assistida havia uma ligação de uma garota que falava _"Sete Dias"_. Nunca haviam achado a suspeita do crime. (N/A: Não acredito que coloquei a Samara na história *0*' **#telefone toca# **_Chamada a cobrar, para aceitar continue na linha após a identificação. PII_ **"** Sete dias** "** eu: Oi prima! :D /semata)

- Arigatou, Tsunade-shishou. -Sakura parou de chorar. Sorria feito uma maluca.

- A transferência já foi feita, Sakura. Essa semana você terá folga, por causa da mudança. Próxima semana, segunda, você tomará o turno da tarde no caixa de dentro da filial de Osaka, me entendeu? -Tsunade perguntava, Sakura apenas revirou os olhos.

- Hai, hai, Shishou. Já discutimos sobre isso antes, umas 20 vezes...

- Eu sei querida.... mas,... -outro som de algo se quebrando foi ouvido, Tsunade gritou algo incompreensível para outro alguém.

- Sakura, querida, vou ter de ir. Estou com uns... -outro barulho de algo se quebrando foi ouvido, assim como alguém gritando 'Itai'. - probleminhas. -Sakura riu baixinho, e sorriu. Só mesmo Tsunade para ter esses... inconvenientes.

- Está bem, Shishou. Estou indo tomar um longo banho e descançar.

- Bom descanço, querida. Ja.

- Matta ne! -e assim o telefone ficou mudo.

Tu Tu Tu

- Ai, ai.... acho que vou usar o encarte do Konoha's agora. -rindo ela pediu sua comida e se jogou no sofá, adormecendo.

**((** ∪ω∪ O lanche do Konoha's é melhor do que o do Mc ou do Bob's **))**

Fazia uma semana e um dia desde que havia recebido o resultado, e agora estava pronta para seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Sorrindo e sendo amistosa, o turno passou rapidamente.

Trocando-se para ir para casa, achou algo entre sua mala.

_Sasuke_

Olhou para aquele recado e se lembrou do celular.

'Talvez fosse uma boa ligar para ele, ne?', chacoalhou rapidamente esse pensamento da cabeça; não precisava de ninguém para brincar com ela e seus sentimentos. Se despedindo, foi para casa, descansar para o segundo dia de sua nova vida.

**((** (#‵′)凸 Pra tu Sasuke! HOHO' **))**

Havia se passado duas semanas....

DUAS MÍSERAS SEMANAS E ELA NÃO TINHA LIGADO!

Bateu com a mão na mesa da lanchonete, arrancando olhares dos clientes e funcionários que estavam ali.

Estava fumegando. Nenhuma mulher nunca lhe dera o fora; assim como nenhuma outra mulher havia lhe atraído tanto, fazendo-o agir de uma maneira tão diferente do que ele era.

Suspirando, viu Tsunade vindo até ele. A encarou.

- Seus outros funcionários não me dizem onde ela está; para onde ela foi. Quero saber, Tsunade. -disse firme e viu a mulher à sua frente suspirar pesarosamente.

- Venha, Sasuke. Vamos discutir isso no meu escritório. -a loira encaminhou os dois para um grande escritório, luxuoso, com direito até show de luzes... ahem, ar condicionado.

- Ela está longe, Sasuke. -disse ela, após os dois se acomodarem nas poltronas.

- Para onde ela foi? -ele perguntou, irritadiço.

- Já não acha que foi longe demais com suas brincadeiras, Uchiha? -a loira perguntou, sua voz mostrando ira.

Perplexo, ele se levantou abruptamente da cadeira e bateu com força a mão na mesa, fazendo um copo cair e se estilhaçar no chão.

- Dessa vez não é brincadeira, Tsunade. Agora me diga onde ela está. -ambos se encararam por vários segundos. A loira procurava algo que mostrasse que ele apenas queria brincar e magoar sua filha de coração. Suspirando, aflita, ao não encontrar nada, resolveu que talvez o Uchiha estivesse dizendo a verdade.

- Ela foi para Osaka. Está trabalhando o turno da tarde lá. -Sasuke sorriu verdadeiramente, coisa que não fazia muito, era, na verdade, quase impossível vê-lo sorrir após a morte dos pais.

- Arigatou, Tsunade. -ele disse com sinceridade e a loira inclinou a cabeça apenas.

- Se você magoá-la... -ela começou, o olhar tão assustador quanto o da Samara. (N/A: PRIMAAAAAAA! /O/)

- Eu vou matá-lo e caçá-lo no inferno, me entendeu? -Sasuke apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. Não vou machucá-la. -foi se retirando, mas quando sua mão girava a maçaneta, a voz da loira novamente preencheu a sala.

- E você vai pagar pelo copo. -o Uchiha se virou e sorriu maldosamente.

- Ponha na conta do Dobe. -e saiu, indo em busca do que lhe importava.

**((** (‵▽′)ψ Naruto vai ter que pagar a conta!** ))**

O movimento do dia estava fraco, mas mesmo assim era melhor do que o drive-tru de madrugada.

Desde seu primeiro dia, agora já faziam 4, não havia conseguido tirar Sasuke de sua cabeça. Mas, isso não lhe incomodava muito, já que ela sempre buscava algo para se ocupar.

Ouviu a porta se abrir, mas não levantou a cabeça do que fazia.

Viu a sombra parar na frente de seu caixa; ainda não levantando a cabeça.

- Bem vindo ao Konoha's. O que gostaria? -levantou a cabeça para encarar um garoto de olhos ônix e cabelos negros como a noite. Teve de se segurar para não babar.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente pela reação dela e se encostou ao balcão, inclinando para ela até que sua boca estivesse ao lado do ouvido da mesma. Viu-a tremer ao seu mero toque e seu sorriso aumentou.

- _Você._ -disse sensualmente, e ao olhá-la nos olhos, sabia que ela também o amava. Tomou a boca dela com a sua e sentiu o gosto tão conhecido por ele.

O gosto de hambúrger.

O gosto do amor.

Um amor calórico.

｡｡｡

**Owari**

｡｡｡

**(( ** Σ( ° △ °|||) ~ Sasuke \o/ **))**

**N/A:** Olá! Mais uma fanfic minha! n___n

Estou tão feliz! Amei essa fic (foi tão original xD)

Então...

Essa fic foi feita especialmente para minha amiga Thaís, a qual eu chamo carinhosamente de Belle.

Hoje é aniversário dela! Por isso eu tenho de dizer...

お誕生日おめでとう

**Omedetou Gozaimasu!**

Não perdendo a farra, vamos cantar Parabéns pra você em Japa *-*'

**Hyappi basudee tsu yuu  
Hyappi basudee tsu yuu  
Hyappi basudee jiaa Belle  
Hyappi basudee tsu yuu**

**EÊêÊÊ!!!! Feliz niver amiga do Coração! :D**

Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic n_n

Deixem reviews, onegai shimasu.

Arigatou por lerem!

Matta ne!

**. Sayu Koishimoto .**

_09-02-09_

**P.S.: Mandem reviews e volto amanhã com mais uma fic! :D**


End file.
